


How to Heal

by ThePoisonLily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kidnapping, POV Multiple, Rescue, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoisonLily/pseuds/ThePoisonLily
Summary: You, the reader, have spent the last six months held as a feeder for a large nest of vampires. If Sam and Dean rescue you, how will you even begin to heal from everything that you have been through?I wrote this as a kind of catharsis for a recent break up. So, if you are dealing with a break-up, looking for some hurt, angst, or comfort, or you just want a reader insert, this is a piece for you!





	1. The Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read How to Heal! Like I said in the summary, I have been working on writing this to help deal with my own recent break up! As such, a bit of the story will be drawn from my own former relationship. I will be posting sporadically as I finish the chapters.
> 
> Of course, I absolutely do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. Eric Kripke is the genius behind that!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A squeal caught in my throat as the sharp teeth tore into my neck. The man made no attempt to be gentle with his bite. The now-too-familiar sensation of my warm blood being pulled into the needy, suckling mouth barely phased me anymore. I hardly even noticed the blood trailing down my neck, dripping down the rest of my body. A few gulps in and I began to feel the twinges of the blood loss already. The lightheaded feeling had become an unwelcome but constant companion of mine.

 

When I had first been captured by the vampires, I would cry, scream, beg, and attempt to flail despite my bound arms and legs. I would have done anything to make it stop, but they never stopped. Instead, they would laugh at my struggles. They beat me, played games with me, and, eventually, they defeated me. They destroyed my hope. As the days, weeks, and months flew by, I had lost the will to fight against it. The blood, my blood, would be taken whether I fought or not. My body just grew weaker the more I struggled. I simply prayed every day for it to end, but it never did. 

 

While the feeding continued, I stared blankly at the wall. There was no point in doing anything else. The blood sucker would take what it wanted and then would leave me chained up to the wall. I would have a few days to recover while they fed me enough to get by and hooked me up to an IV. Then, they would use me again. Just like always. Nothing ever changed. 

 

Pain shot through me when the vamp suddenly jerked away from my neck. I stared at him in shock as my blood dribbled down his chin. No one ever stopped feeding this early.The reason soon became apparent as sounds of fighting and screaming reached my ears. The monster who had just been drinking my blood stood up to face the woman who had appeared in the doorway.

 

“They are coming.” She spoke urgently. “We have to get out of here. Grab your favorite snack for the road and let’s run.”

 

Having spoken, she turned to grab the nearest human who was, like me, chained to the wall. She unhooked them from the wall and turned to impatiently wait for the man to do the same.  At her look, the man unhooked me from the wall, roughly standing me to my feet. A wave of dizziness hit me. It was always an unfortunate side effect of the blood loss. He grabbed the end of the chains that I was bound to and wrapped them around his hand.

 

He began to force me, still in chains, to follow him. “I guess my unfinished little appetizer will have to suffice.”

 

The chains pulled painfully at my wrists and ankles. As well as I was able to, I stumbled behind the vampires as they ran out of the small holding room that had been my home for the last few months. When I was too slow for them, the man would jerk the end of my chains forcefully to catch me up.

 

The common room that lay beyond the doorway was in complete chaos. Vampires ran wildly on either side of me. Some were running towards the various exits, but even more were running towards the source of the commotion in the center of the room. Throughout the room, headless corpses littered the room and hope spiked in my heart. The sound of more heads thumping to the ground caused a smile to tease at my lips. That could only mean that there were hunters here. Who else would know the only way to kill vampires?

 

Despite being dragged behind the two vampires, I craned my neck to see if I could make out who the hunters were. There was always a chance that I knew them from my own time as a hunter. That was the life that had led me here to literally be vampire food.

 

A part of me hoped beyond hope that it would be _him_ \- the name I didn’t dare think- who came to save me. After all, he had been my hunting partner for the last nine years. Even though we had broken up after dating all of those years, surely he had noticed my absence. Surely he would have come for me when he noticed I was missing.

 

Catching sight of long brown hair whirling in the air as the gigantic man sliced through opponent’s heads left and right, I gasped in recognition. It surely wasn’t the hunter that I had secretly hoped for (my ex-boyfriend) but, now that I thought about it, I couldn’t have asked for anyone better to take down this nest of vampires. Between him and his brother, there were no better hunters alive. Moreover, if he was here, his brother wouldn’t be far away, either.

 

“Sam!” I cried out as loudly as my unused voice allowed.

 

Despite my croaking voice, the man definitely heard me. Hazel eyes connected with mine as the vampire holding my chains yanked me towards him. I turned my attention to the angry vampire in front of me.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” He growled in my ear.

 

His arm shot out and I barely clung to consciousness as he backhanded me across my cheek. Already weak from the blood loss, my body gave out. When my body collapsed beneath me, he slid his arms underneath me, carrying me effortlessly against him.

 

As we began to exit the building, I strained my eyes to catch any sight of the two hunters that I had once trusted more than almost anyone in the world.

 

I could feel myself, between the blood loss and the slap, drifting away to unconsciousness. The last sound I registered before the world faded around me was Sam calling my name.

 

My thoughts slowed as I was carried further and further from my would-be saviors. 

 

_Huh._ My last clear thought cut through the haze in my brain. _Even Sam and Dean Winchester couldn’t save me in the end._


	2. The Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sam starts the search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! This takes place mere hours after the last chapter! This chapter starts to hit on the catharsis part of writing this based on my own break up. So, I hope you enjoy a release of my own pent up angst, anger, and the like.

Sam’s P.O.V.

 

“Dean, I’m telling you. It really was her!” I snapped, defending myself for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

Dean held his hands up in mock surrender. “Okay, dude. Even if it is her, what do you wanna do? It’s not like we have any leads on where the vampires went.”

 

I slammed my hands down on the rickety motel table. To my surprise, the table collapsed to the floor at the force of my blow. The laptop that had been resting on the table spun off under the bed. For a brief moment, we stood motionless, staring at the remains of the table.

 

Dean’s hand was on my shoulder in an instant. “Sam, I know how you feel about her, but you need to calm down. Now.”

 

Shrugging off his hand, I replied, “No, Dean. I can’t just sit around here and do nothing. I have to find her. I have to figure out how to save her.”

 

I dropped to the ground, reached under the bed to grab the computer, and lifted the laptop onto the bed. 

 

Dean spoke as I scrambled to my feet. His tone was almost pleading. “Dude, isn’t it my job to be the restless one? I mean, you love sitting in here and doing the nerdy research part.”

 

I turned to face him with the fiercest glare I could muster plastered on my face. He visibly faltered as my glare remained leveled at him.

 

“Oh, screw this. Worst idea ever.” He picked up the laptop and sat back on the bed. “I’ll be the nerd tonight only. I will monitor the area for any vamp activity to see if we can get some leads on where to find her. Since you are so restless, go see if that guy she hunts with knows anything about this.”

 

I ran my hand through my hair. “We don’t even know if he’s still alive.”

 

Dean help up a finger. He typed on the computer, looking for all the world like he was ignoring my comment, before he flipped the laptop around to face me. On the screen was a social media site that held the annoyingly familiar face of (Y/N)’s boyfriend. 

 

“Oh, trust me. He’s still alive, posting on social media, and either out of the hunter life or unafraid to have his information readily available to the world. It’s the same address that we visited her at last time. Just the next state over from us.” He tossed me the keys. “If there’s a scratch on my baby, I will kill you.”

 

With the mood I was in, I thought it better not to respond to his remark. Keys in hand, I left the room without a word.

 

Upon entering the car and slamming the door, I let out a heavy sigh. I shouldn’t have taken out my anger on Dean. It wasn’t his fault that I was out of my mind with worry for her.

 

_If someone deserves the brunt of my fury, it’s those vamps._ I thought, tightening my grip on the steering wheel.

 

I took a deep breath as I drove out of the parking lot. I needed to be mostly calm as I drove for this trip. There really was a high likelihood that Dean would never forgive me if I hurt his car.

 

The trip to that man’s house was simultaneously the longest and the shortest drive ever. Having driven to that town many times over the years, the route was familiar, even habitual. The only difference with this trip was the destination.

 

(Y/N) had usually met us at our hotel or at a local diner. Only once had I met that man she hunted with.

 

_Her boyfriend._ I thought with disgust.

 

With the way I felt about her and had felt about her for years, it was inevitable that I would have some trouble accepting the man she had been with for years.

 

My thoughts drifted back to the reason for my visit. _If he hasn’t gone after the vamps to save her, does this mean that they broke up? No, it’s been nine years. They’re probably engaged by now. There’s no use in deluding myself with hope._

 

Shaking my head, I reminded myself that (Y/N) might be dead if I didn’t find her soon. Vampires weren’t exactly known to be kind to those they drank from.

 

With that thought firmly in mind, I parked the car in front of the house I had visited all those years ago. The address had been engraved in my memory from all the times I had imagined myself stealing her away from that man.

 

_Jonathan._ I reprimanded myself. _You can’t call him ‘that man’ to his face._

 

The thought of parading up to the door and saying something to the effect of ‘Hey, that man, do you know what happened to (Y/N)?’ caused me to smile. I knew that I would have to approach this as if it were any other case. That meant I would have to put my feelings on the back burner.

 

I used the trek up to the door to compose myself. If I was going to find out what had landed (Y/N) in the clutches of vampires, I would need to be level headed when I spoke to Jonathan.

 

The seconds after knocking on the door seemed to stretch out for eternity. A knob of dread wormed it’s way into my stomach. As much as I needed him to answer the door, a part of me hoped that I wouldn’t have to lay eyes on Jonathan again.

 

Relief flooded me, for (Y/N)’s sake, when the door flung open. Jonathan looked the same as the last time I had met him. Tall enough to look me in the eyes, his acne scarred face displayed his open distrust. It was obvious that he had no recollection of who I was.

 

“Hello, Jonathan.” My voice was purely business. “You may not remember me. My name is Sam Winchester.”

 

Comprehension dawned on his face. His eyebrows drew down into a scowl.

 

“You’re (Y/N)’s friend, right? Look, if you’re here about those rumors she’s spreading, none of it’s true. Alex and I are not dating and (Y/N) is the one who broke up with me. If she would quit being a coward and just talk to me, all of this would already be resolved.” He ran a hand through his dark hair in exasperation.

 

Inwardly, I groaned. Now I remembered why I never dignified calling the man by his actual name. He had the unfortunate habit of dominating the conversation and had all the social graces of a hillbilly hermit who had been raised by a bear. If there was a human incarnation of the proverbial bull in the china shop for navigating socialization, it was him.

 

I held up a hand to stop him before he could say anything else. “I don’t know anything about any rumors. I came here to see if you had any idea how (Y/N) became a captive of vampires.”

 

“Vampires? Are you sure? I mean, isn’t it more likely that nothing supernatural is involved with her radio silence?” He shook his head. “I wouldn’t know anything anyways. I got out of that life and I’m staying out. I only got in because of (Y/N). Now, I’ve got to think about myself and my family. I don’t owe her anything anymore. I won’t put my family in danger for her.”

 

_Funny. You used to say that you considered her to be family._ My inner voice said snarkily.

 

“Could you at least tell me when the last time was that you saw or heard from her?” My hands were clenched in fists and dangerously close to punching him in the jaw.

 

He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. He closed his eyes as he thought for a moment. When they flew open, he met my gaze.

 

“The last time I saw her was seven months ago on the day she broke up with me.” He sighed. “The last time we text each other was six months ago. I haven’t heard back since then. It’s the normal post-breakup radio silence. I assumed she was running away like she usually does. I guess she did in a way. She just ran right into trouble and this time she didn’t have me to fix her problems for her.”

 

Recognizing that my self control was slipping, I tersely thanked him for his help and stalked back to the car.

 

Just before I reached the car, his voice called out after me. “If you do end up saving her, maybe remind her that we had said we would be friends when we broke up. I’m still here if she really needs me.”

 

I grit my teeth to bite back the scathing reply that rose to my lips. By sheer force of will, I clambered into the car and jammed the keys into the ignition. As the car started up, my mind focused on nothing but the desire to get away from that man that I so desperately wanted to hurt for (Y/N)’s sake.

 

Almost without conscious thought, I found myself calling Dean while speeding back to the hotel.

 

“Sam.” His gruff voice greeted me.

 

My grip on the wheel was so tight that my knuckles were turning white. “Please, tell me that you’ve found something.”

 

“Not yet, Sam. You know that this could take a little time.” He said in his best big brother voice. “I guess that guy was a dud, then?”

 

My eyes never left the road as I thought over my conversation with Jonathan.

 

_With ‘that guy.’_ I corrected myself. _He’s lost the name privilege._

 

“He wasn’t a total dud, but he definitely has nothing to do with (Y/N) anymore. They broke up seven months ago and he last heard from her six months ago. Beyond that, he’s out of the life and could care less what happens to her.”

 

Dean loudly cursed. “Sam, if she’s been with the vamps that whole time...”

 

“I know.” I softly replied.

 

Even my thoughts sounded subdued. _She’s running out of time._


	3. Worse Than Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have now spent the last week as the captive of the two vampires who escaped the Winchester's attack on the nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! This chapter does take place about a week after the last, so don't let the time jump take you off guard! I hope you enjoy the read!

Your P.O.V.

 

The last week with the two vampires had been more hellish than the last six months by far. And that was saying a lot. Over the last few months, I had been consistently drained of blood, punished when I fought back, fed irregularly (but enough to only just avoid starvation), and abused physically, mentally, and emotionally. Yet, this week with the twoescaped vamps had entailed being constantly used, very near death the whole time, but kept alive despite my wishes. I couldn’t help but hope for a rescue, finding my own daydreams of a rescue to be my one form of rebellion against my captors. I only wished that I had been truly lucky enough to have been rescued by the Winchesters or killed by the vampires that I was now forced to travel with. This in-between life was worse than death in my opinion.

 

I supposed that I should have been grateful to still be alive. I knew that I should have been relieved to not have had my blood taken by the female vampire. The male, Benedict, had laid his own exclusive claim to me. Having spent a week in close proximity with them, I knew that, in theory, Benedict was the preferable vampire to have sucking my blood. The female was always rough. My fellow captive, who had been taken at the same time as myself, learned that the hard way. The other feeder girl had not lasted more than two days with Satrina drinking her with reckless abandon. 

 

I envied the girl’s quick and easy death. If only the same thing would happen to me to get me out of this misery.

 

Benedict, however was much more careful with how he fed from me. Having been a regular feeder from me for the last few months, he knew exactly how to handle me. He had spent plenty of time actively participating in breaking my spirit. He knew what to say and what to do to keep me alive and line. I hated him for it. He fed from me only enough to sustain him and to ensure that I was weak, tired all the time with a brain too foggy to put up much resistance. 

 

At any other time, laying exclusive claim to me meant that he would have probably killed me without a second thought. Now, he was wary of the prospect of bringing down hunters on their trail after the nest had been destroyed. 

 

His wariness was a constant source of annoyance to Satrina. He had already had it out with her multiple times for her lack of caution, but he felt obligated to stick with her because he was the vampire who had turned her. She was young enough to the life that he took on the role of mentor for her, much to her chagrin.

 

Their fights were becoming the one source of entertainment that I had. I would concentrate through my hazy fog in order to enjoy what was becoming the highlight of my days. The fights brought me hope. It meant that there was still the possibility of Sam and Dean coming to find me. If that possibility was gone, I doubted that Benedict would be as paranoid as he was.

 

“Satrina!” Benedict’s sharp voice interrupted the hush of the abandoned building that we were squatting in. “How could you be so stupid?”

 

I smiled down at my lap at his words. This was the moment that I had been waiting for. I had known that this fight was coming from the second that Satrina had tied up a new girl beside where I was bound. The whimpering girl had promptly passed out and showed no signs of waking any time soon.

 

Satrina sauntered up next to me. Never taking her eyes off of her companion, she drew a sharp fingernail across my face. My blood colored her nail as she brought it up to her mouth. She sucked the red drops off with a slight moan.

 

“Well, it’s not like you were sharing this morsel with me and my feeder bit the dust ages ago. I couldn’t just hang around and starve.” Her low voice purred.

 

Benedict slapped her across the cheek. “Listen to me. I used to be one of these hunters before I was turned. I know how they operate. If you want to survive being hunted, you go without comforts like food and sleep for as long as you can.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” She growled as she clutched her cheek, “when you still have someone to snack on.”

 

“Exactly. You’ll notice that I haven’t just drained her, dumped the body for anyone to find, and grabbed someone off the streets. That’s begging to be found.” He crouched down next to me.

 

His hands grasp my face, turning my head so that my neck lay exposed to him. One of his hands pushed painfully beneath my jaw to hold it in place while he used the other to wrap in my hair. One I was securely held, he leaned over me to lick the scratch Satrina had left on my face. His hot breath fanned out across my face, a sharp contrast to the chill left by the wetness of his tongue. Despite the pain and discomfort, I knew better than to move or express my pain. I bit back a small whimper and forced down the urge to pull away.

 

“You’ll notice,” He placed his teeth on the top of my jawline, lowering his second set of teeth, and dragged down to create flowing gashes up to an inch under my jaw, “that I take only enough to survive. I’m very careful to leave her weak, but not dead. You would do well to do the same with your new feeder since you can’t seem to survive a few days without one.”

 

“Fine. At least, my snack wasn’t the one who drew the hunters on us as we were escaping. I would have killed her on the spot.” She knelt down next to the new girl’s prone figure.

 

I couldn’t resist the urge to smirk at her words. I knew that the only reason I hadn’t been killed for that act was because they needed a feeder and couldn’t afford to create more of a trail than they already had.

 

“I saw that, sweet.” Benedict painfully pressed his fingers down on the gashes he had just opened. “Are you holding out hope for your hunters? I promise, if they find you, you won’t like what I will do to you...or to them.”

 

I knew that my pain was evident in my eyes, but I carefully schooled my face to a neutral expression. After six months of feeding off of me, Benedict kew me well enough to read my expression.

 

He smiled. “It hurts, doesn’t it? Is it the pain of my marks or is it the knowledge that you aren’t worth the trip those hunters would make to save you?”

 

My heart broke at his words. I knew which pain was stronger for me. I knew that physical pain would pass, but the emotional pain lingered. Benedict knew exactly how to phrase his words. They struck a chord with me. I could vividly remember when similar words were said to me seven months ago.

 

Satrina sat up straight. “Oh, I know this one! I didn’t realize who you brought with us. This is the blood bag who came with her own torture list! I wanna give it a try! I think it was something like, shitty person. Shitty friend. Even being here is proof that she’s just one more problem for someone else to have to solve.”

 

“That’s right. Someone else always has to deal with the problem that she inevitably makes because she can’t. Can’t trust her to do anything right.” Benedict grinned as a single tear ran down my face.

 

The words on their own wouldn’t have affected me, but the memories that accompanied them did. No matter how many times I had heard those words over the last few months, they still ate at the hole that _he_ had punched in my heart.

 

_Jonathan._ I mentally whispered as my captor’s words danced through my mind.

 

I believed the words whole heartedly despite my mind trying to convince me otherwise. Though it did fight, my mind didn’t put up much of a fight. I knew the words the vampires had said were true. I knew them because _he_ had proven them to me long before I ever met the vamps who now parroted them.

 

“That’s it, sweet. You know that this is all you are good for now.” Benedict’s mouth latched on to the underside of my jaw to drink from the scratches.

 

While he fed on me, Satrina leaned over to indulge herself on her new snack. The poor girl was still unconscious. I wasn’t sure whether it was better or worse for her to have no knowledge of the woman drinking from her neck.

 

Benedict closed his eyes as his tongue licked up each of the gashes. His attention was completely focussed on me to the extent that he missed the moans emanating from Satrina as she deeply drank.

 

_If she keeps drinking like that, that girl won’t survive this first feeding._ I thought.

 

Weak though I was, I knew that I should do something to draw Benedict’s attention to the problem. He could easily stop Satrina. I felt like I had to do what I could to stop her from killing this girl just like the last one, but a thought held me back.

 

_If the girl dies, it’s more likely that Sam and Dean will find me._

 

The desire to do nothing and let her die warred within me for far longer than I cared to admit. The hunter within me was disgusted. I would sit back and watch another innocent person die again. That went against everything that I had ever stood for. It went against everything that had made me a hunter in the first place.

 

I reprimanded myself. _Shitty person._

 

I pathetically attempted to push Benedict off of me. He pulled back with an outraged look. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He hissed.

 

I tried to nod my head towards Satrina, but couldn’t move an inch within Benedict’s solid grasp. He leaned back toward me to continue drinking, but I jerked away as well as I could.

 

Clearing my throat, I croaked out, “Satrina.”

 

Benedict’s initial look of fury quickly changed to one of understanding when he looked over at the female vampire. His eyes narrowed as he took in the amount of blood that she was downing. Snarling his displeasure, he stood up and threw Satrina off of the girl.

 

“Do you have a death wish?” He yelled. “What did I tell you about drinking too much? If my snack hadn’t alerted me, we would have another body on our hands!”

 

Satrina’s eyes lit up with anger. “That’s it! I’ve had a week of you nitpicking everything that I do and I’m sick of it! You asked if I have a death wish? I do! I wish to make sure that those hunters catch up with you and cause your death! That way I don’t have to deal with you any longer.”

 

Benedict’s stance morphed into something that was distinctly predatory, matching Satrina’s own. The look on his face indicated that he was clearly expecting to have it out with her right here and now. There was no doubt that he would destroy her despite having been the one who turned her. However, the attack he expected never launched toward him.

 

_Oh no!_ I whimpered internally.

 

Satrina launched toward me.


	4. To Hunt Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam won't rest until he hunts down the vamps who have kidnapped (Y/N). The only question is, will he be able to hunt them down in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! This one has given me so much trouble to write, but I'm really looking forward to where the story goes from here. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to everyone who has given kudos, commented, bookmarked, and subscribed to this story! I can't even begin to describe how much it means!

Sam’s P.O.V.

 

“This is it, Dean.” I whispered as I looked at the map spread out in front of me on the bed.

 

Glancing over at my brother lying on the other bed, I felt a wave of frustration sweep over me when I heard his soft snores. How could he be sleeping when he knew how close we were to finding her?

 

“Dean,” I reached around to throw one of my pillows at him, “this is it!”

 

He let out a surprised huff as the pillow solidly connected with his head. His body jolted as he was abruptly pulled out of sleep. Sitting up, he rubbed his hand over his face and groaned.

 

“Really?” Dean threw the pillow back towards me, barely missing me.

 

I didn’t even look away from the map. “Yes, really. Get up. I’ve found her.”

 

Sheets rustled off to my side as Dean groggily dragged himself out of bed to come look at the map.

 

Without a word, I set my finger down on the town I had narrowed it down to. Dean leaned in to see what the town’s name was.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked me, suddenly all business. “How do you know?”

 

I sighed and pointed to another spot on the map. “We encountered the nest here. Within this time frame, dragging two feeders with them, the vamps could have only traveled as far as the circle I’ve drawn here. After researching every town in this circle, I found that a body turned up here.” I pointed to another town. “The body had bites all over it and was drained of all blood. The police, of course, suspected some crazed vampire wannabe killer. So, knowing what actually killed her, I calculated where they could have gone from that town in that time frame judging by how long it took them to travel to that town in the first place... and I tracked them to this town. A girl went missing yesterday around the time they would have been able to pass through. Judging by that, I’m certain they are within this area.”

 

“Not to be a Debbie downer, but I’m gonna play the Devil’s advocate here.” Dean said. “For one thing, your first calculation depends entirely if they were on foot.”

 

I hastily interjected. “I searched the entire surrounding area for any stolen cars or disappearances. There’s nothing.”

 

“Okay, well, I think you need to consider that, just because there is evidence of vampires there, it doesn’t mean that it’s the ones that took (Y/N). There were a few others who chose to run instead of fight when we tackled that nest.” 

 

Anger bubbled up within me. Suddenly restless, I pushed myself off of the bed and paced the floor.

 

“There’s no evidence that it isn’t the same vamps.” I argued. “Look, it’s all I have to go on right now. If we don’t pursue this, we could lose her for good.”

 

Dean shrugged, holding up his hands in mock surrender, as he gathered up his supplies. “No time like the present, I guess.”

 

I flashed an appreciative smile at my brother. Despite his own misgivings, he was willing to humor me. He wasted no time in joining me as I hustled out of the door.

 

We took our customary seats in the Impala and, in no time, we were flying towards the town I _knew_ (Y/N) had to be in.

 

As we drove down the rode with the familiar music playing, I found myself unable to sit still. I impatiently tapped my fingers on my arm. Now that we had a destination, I was itching to be there. I could only hope that we weren’t too late.

 

“Dude,” Dean complained, “could you calm down for one second? You’re making me antsy.”

 

I rolled my eyes, but ceased my movement. “Fine. Sorry.”

 

We rode in silence for a bit. Before long, my nervous energy couldn’t be held in check any more and I began to bounce my leg.

 

“Sam!” Dean grumbled before he choked out his next words. “Will it help if we...talk...about it?”

 

I blinked at him in surprise. “About what?”

 

He gestured at me. “This. (Y/N).”

 

_What if we don’t make it in time?_ The words were on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn’t get them to come out. Talking it out wasn’t really the Winchester way.

 

I sighed. “No. It’s nothing.”

 

It’s not like I could have put it in words anyways. My feelings for (Y/N) had been there for years, ever since we had first met her on a case. At the time, she had recently become a hunter and we took it upon ourselves to teach her everything we knew. She had been invaluable in some of our cases over the years. At least, she was invaluable when we could steal her away from that hunting partner of hers.

 

My thoughts were bitter. _Hunting partner meaning the asshole who left her for dead with the vamps. If I had made a move on her then, maybe she wouldn’t have ended up in this situation. Maybe she wouldn’t have ever been captured. Wouldn’t have ever been with that asshole._

 

Regret rushed through me at the thought that my indecision years ago could have in any way caused this. The thought of (Y/N) suffering because of me almost physically pained me.

 

Lost in my own thoughts, the drive felt simultaneously too fast and too slow. The time was like an oppressive cloud hovering over me. Every minute, every second that ticked by meant another span of time for (Y/N) to be tortured or killed.

 

It was of small relief when we pulled into a motel in the town that I had tracked her to. The routine of checking in and unloading the car served to calm my nerves.

 

_We’re here._ I reassured myself. _We’ll save her._

 

I immediately sat on the bed and booted up the laptop. There was no time to waste if I wanted to catch these vamps while they were still in town.

 

I had only been researching for a few minutes when I heard Dean clear his throat. Looking up, I saw him standing at the foot of the bed looking uncomfortable in a suit.

 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m gonna go see if I can dig up anything on that missing girl. If you find anything, give me a call.”

 

I gave him a short nod before turning my attention back to the computer. From here in the room, I could follow my own leads on the missing girl. However, that would come after I searched for any place in the area that might be able to house two vampires and their victims.

 

An hour later, I had compiled a list of every viable place for them to hide and wasstarting my research on the missing girl. A loud ringing split the air and brought my attention off of the computer.

 

“Yeah?” I answered the phone.

 

“Katherine Riley,” Dean’s voice sounded tight, “was definitely taken by a vampire. Security camera managed to catch it all.”

 

Tension I hadn’t been aware of drained out of me. It was a relief to know that I had actually been right about the disappearance being related to vampires.

 

“Surprisingly sloppy for vampires on the run.” I commented dryly. “Did you see which direction they went?”

 

Dean answered quickly. “Yeah. They left from the gas station at the edge of town and headed west.”

 

Hurriedly, I scanned over my list of viable vampire hiding spots. Stressed, I ran my hand through my hair as I searched. Suddenly, my eyes narrowed down on the one option that made sense.

 

“I’ve got it, Dean!” I exclaimed. “There’s an abandoned house just a few miles down that road. It’s the only place they could be. It’s just outside of town.”

 

“I’ll meet you there in ten.” Dean hung up.

 

In a rush, I packed up my gear and hustled out the door. Dean had conveniently left me without a ride so I walked down the block to find a car to hot wire. We wouldn’t be in town long enough for it to become an issue. Besides, I couldn’t stand the thought of wasting precious time for me to run all the way over there, even if it was a small town. Driving would save time and possibly lives.

 

Once I had procured the car I needed, I was speeding down the street towards the location I had agreed to meet Dean. In order to allay suspicion by parking a car any closer to the vamps hideout, and to hopefully get the car returned to it’s proper owner, I parked at the gas station where the woman had been kidnapped at. I swiftly abandoned the vehicle and made my way toward the house.

 

After walking for a few miles, I found it. The decrepit house loomed in the distance. It’s unassuming exterior belied the dangerous entities I suspected to be within. Crouching in the nearby bushes, I gazed at the house with some trepidation.

 

“It’s about time you got here.” A whisper came from behind me.

 

Raising my gun, I spun around to find my brother smirking down it’s barrel.

 

“Dean!” I softly reprimanded. “I could have killed you!”

 

In response, he put his finger to his lips. “Gotta stay quiet. I’ve been keeping an eye on the vamps. You definitely did some good detective work. It’s them. Follow me. They’re around here.”

 

He led me around to the back of the house. Without a word, the lock pick was out and the back door was open.

 

We crept into the house, guns at the ready. The farther we got into the house, the more I was able to distinguish voices.

 

“What did I tell you about drinking too much? If my snack hadn’t alerted me, we would have another body on our hands!” A man yelled.

 

A woman’s voice snarled back. “That’s it! I’ve had a week of you nitpicking everything that I do and I’m sick of it! You asked if I have a death wish? I do! I wish to make sure that those hunters catch up with you and cause your death! That way I don’t have to deal with you any longer.”

 

I peeked my head around the corner to see the man and woman squaring off against each other. On the ground beside them was (Y/N) and the missing girl, Katherine.

 

I found my spirits lifting at the sight of (Y/N). She was looking decidedly unwell, but alive. A smile formed on my face as it sank in. She was alive. Despite how long it had taken me to track her down and however long she had been food for these blood suckers, she was alive. Nothing could stop me from getting to her now.

 

Without warning, the female vampire launched into her attack, but her victim wasn’t the male vampire in front of her. It was (Y/N).  



	6. About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have come to your rescue, but will it be in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter! I apologize for how long it's taken me to get it posted. As always, thank you for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions! It all means more than I can put into words!

Your P.O.V. 

 

Everything happened too fast for me to even begin to react with how weak I was. I could only stare blankly as Satrina bolted towards me, fangs bared. There would be no escape for me. This was the end that I had been hoping for so desperately. I was strangely terrified even though I had been wishing for it for months. 

 

The moment Satrina launched forward, Benedict’s annoyed voice split the air. “Really?” 

 

Before I could fully register his exclamation, a gunshot rang out and Satrina stumbled. Her face was incredulous as she turned around to face the person who had just shot her. 

 

“Really? You know a gun won’t do any…” A blade swished through the air, cutting her off. Literally. 

 

For a brief moment, the only sound that could be heard was Satrina’s head dropping to the ground and rolling to a halt at my feet. The look of shock permanently plastered on her face. 

 

My foggy mind barely comprehended what had happened moments before Benedict’s strong arms drew me upwards. He placed an arm around my waist to hold me up and the other wound around my throat. His mouth touched the underside of my chin. 

 

“Move another muscle and I’ll tear her throat out.” Benedict growled. 

 

My eyes locked on to the last person I had expected to see but had secretly hoped would show. Sam Winchester’s gaze was zeroed in on me as he and his brother faced my assailant. 

 

Desperation painted both of their faces as Benedict pressed his teeth into me hard enough to draw blood. 

 

Both of the boys froze in place as a warm trail of blood snaked down my neck to my collarbone. Benedict’s large hand squeezed my throat just enough to speed up the flow of blood oozing from the wound. 

 

I hissed at the pain, but could do little else with the vampire choking me. Already, my breathing was labored by the restricted airflow. 

 

“It’s a shame to waste blood like this,” Benedict’s honeyed voice betrayed none of the force he was utilizing on me, “but it’s worth it to get my point across to you stubborn hunters.” 

 

Sam’s tight voice replied. “Point taken. What do you want?” 

 

A dark chuckle vibrated behind me as Benedict bent down to lick the blood off the side of my neck. 

 

“What does any creature want? Even you wretched hunters desire it. I want to live. I propose a trade: my life for the girl’s.” His fingernails dug painfully into my hip, hard enough to draw blood. 

 

Sam’s mouth opened to speak, but he was promptly cut off by his brother. 

 

“You would give me time to talk with my brother?” Dean asked, never taking his eyes off of the vampire behind me. 

 

“Of course.” Benedict’s velvet voice purred in my other ear mere seconds before the sharp pain of his bite pierced the same spot as on the opposite side of my neck. “But I wouldn’t take too long. Who knows how long she will remain conscious with all this blood leaving her head.” 

 

“Bastard!” Sam snarled. 

 

The sing-song reply was sickeningly joyful. “Tick! Tock!” 

 

Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulder and pulled him backwards a few steps so that they could speak in private. 

 

Despite everything, a dull pain throbbed in my heart as the two brothers conversed about whether to save me or not. Intellectually, I knew that it was more a matter of _how_ to save me rather than _if_ they were going to save me. My heart, however, was beyond the point of reason. All of the fears that had been programmed into me over the last few months came slamming into me. 

 

_Even they know that I’m not worth saving. I’m just a problem, a burden. They came all this way and are actually having to discuss whether I’m worth trying to save or just to leave me with a vampire._ My mind ran wild with these thoughts. 

 

While the brothers convened, Benedict took the time to slowly, agonizingly lick up the streams of blood flowing from me. The more he put pressure on my neck and fed off the subsequent blood, the more lightheaded I began to feel. It was true, though, that I hadn’t been completely healthy and alert to begin with. There was no doubt about it. I simply couldn’t last much longer. 

 

Though it was likely the worst possible reaction I could have had with blood running from open wounds, my heart sped up when the boys turned back to face us. Their expressions were a mixture of disgust and pity as they watched Benedict savor the flavor of my blood. 

 

My mind kept up a constant, almost primal, chant as I gazed at my would-be saviors. _Not worth it. They won’t save you. Just accept it._ The vicious voice looped around and around in my head. 

 

Sam spoke with urgency, breaking the silence. “We’ll do it, but we get to say how this goes down.” 

 

I blinked in shock. They were actually negotiating with a vampire, a monster, to free me? A mixture of gratitude and guilt filled me. I wasn’t worth this. I knew myself well enough to be certain of that. 

 

“Yeah, right,” Benedict barked, his voice pulling me out of my shock. “I know where this is going and I like my head just where it is. It looks pretty good sitting on my shoulders.” 

 

This wasn’t good. Time was quickly running out. I could feel it. Without Benedict lapping it up, the blood trickling from my neck was absorbing into my shirt, leaving two hot, sticky patches beneath my collarbone. I could feel a similar pooling building up where his sharp nails dug into my hips. I could feel that unmistakeable sensation of blood coalescing on my hip and thigh. The blood loss was finally doing more than making me light headed. My entire body was going weak as my knees gave out. The only thing holding me up was Benedict’s firm grip on my hip and throat. 

 

“I give her a minute, at most, to remain conscious. So, I say that this goes down the way that I say it should.” Benedict countered. 

 

“Fine.” Sam spoke quickly, worry coloring his tone. “We just came here for (Y/N) anyways.” 

 

Dean’s jaw was clenched, but he nodded his agreement. 

 

Benedict continued. “One of you will come forward and grab her. Not so fast! Don’t move yet! I know you hunters. I used to be one of you. I know your tricks. Whoever comes forward will, first, drop all weapons on the ground before taking a step. Then, for my peace of mind, you’ll strip to your underwear so that I know for sure that you’re unarmed. Then, and only then, will you come grab her while the other hunter remains exactly where he is now. Got it?” 

 

“We got it.” Sam’s voice was unnaturally calm. “I’ll do it.” 

 

Dean placed his hand on his brother’s arm as he said warningly. “Sam.” 

 

“I’m doing it, Dean.” Sam shrugged off his older brother’s hand. 

 

As quickly as he could, Sam pulled weapons from every conceivable place on his person and dropped them to the floor with heavy clanks. When he was done with the weapons, he started peeling off the layers of his clothing until he only had on his underwear. 

 

Despite becoming glazed over and somewhat out of focus, my eyes widened at the sight. It wasn’t so much that he had a fantastic physique (which he did), but, rather, that he would place himself at the mercy of a vampire in order to save me. My mind could barely compute the fact. 

 

Sam strode forward with confident steps. If I looked at nothing but his face, I would think that that there was nothing wrong. Dean’s face, however, told another story. 

 

To date, I had never seen Dean wear a more desperate or more scared expression than he did as he watched his little brother, completely defenseless, walk right up to a vampire. It redoubled the shame and guilt that I felt. I was the cause for all of this. It was my fault and I was the one who should pay for it, not them. I couldn’t even fix my own problems. 

 

Yet, here Sam was, coming to a halt in front of me. He took a brief second to kick Satrina’s head out of his way. His eyes, however, never strayed to her. They didn’t even once come to rest on me. They stayed locked in on the threat behind me. 

 

“Well, you’re brave, hunter. I’ll say that much for you.” Benedict paused for a moment. “I was planning on simply killing you, but I like your courage. You can have my little morsel back. I can always get a new feeder. I can’t, however, let you follow me out of here so…” 

 

Before Benedict’s ominous words were fully registered, I felt a sharp biting and tearing on the back of my neck. As the skin was torn away, I was forcefully propelled into Sam. My hands instinctively flung out as solid arms wrapped around me. 

 

My hands met a warm, broad expanse of skin as Sam pulled me in to his chest. 

 

I could barely feel the blood gushing out of me as black spots swam in my vision. The last thing I saw was Sam’s anguished face hovering over me as I hit the floor. 

 

_He saved me._ I thought incredulously as I was swallowed by unconsciousness.  



	7. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are left with a very injured (Y/n) after Benedict's dramatic exit, but will they be able to save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me so far! I wish I could say that I will get better about posting more regularly, but I know myself...and I don't like to make promises that I can't keep.
> 
> Thank you, once again, for everyone who has given me kudos, commented, bookmarked, or subscribed! You give me the motivation to keep writing and it means more than I have the words to say!
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

It was like something out of my worst nightmares. (Y/n)’s body landed heavily in my arms, shudders wracking through her frame with each gurgling breath. Hot blood seeped through my fingers as I attempted to apply pressure to the wound to stop the blood but keep her breathing. All thoughts of pursuing the vampire were gone. The thing that mattered, the  _only_ thing that mattered, was (Y/n). Everything else simply faded away.

 

I quickly ran through all of the medical training that my dad had forced me to learn. Usually, the was a tinge of bitterness about being raised in the hunter life. Today, however, was one of the days that I was beyond grateful for the knowledge. Even though I didn’t have the knowledge of exactly how to treat a vampire-ravaged throat, I knew the basics of caring for a throat puncture wound.

 

My solitary focus became elevating her small form to an upright position while trying to keep her as immobile as possible. I held her tightly in my lap even as she lost consciousness. I had the advantage of size and strength on my side.

 

“I’ve got you. Stay with me.” The soft words fell from my lips as desperately as a prayer. 

 

Shifting her to one side of my body, still leaning against my chest, I gazed at the wound and tried to think of how best to staunch the flow of blood. It was already painfully clear that her time as a feeder had taken a toll on her body. She was weakening frighteningly fast. She couldn't have had a proper meal in a while and it was a guarantee that she had been suffering from blood loss even before Benedict tore her throat.

 

I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder, my thoughts immediately warning me of danger.

 

“Come on, Sammy. As much as I want to chase that bastard down, we need to get her to a hospital soon.” Dean’s gruff voice shocked me out of the thoughts of danger. The most dangerous thing right now was for me to get lost in my thoughts.

 

Nodding, I hoisted (Y/n) in the air as I forced myself to stand. I didn’t even have the will to fight Dean’s use of my childhood nickname. The only thing I could do was put one foot in front of the other and keep (Y/n) as upright as I could while holding her. It was a miracle that I was able to stagger our to the car without collapsing. My body was shaking like a leaf. There were no words to describe the terror I felt as her blood dripped down my arm. Each shallow breath she took was a gift.

 

In no time at all and, yet, an inordinately long amount of time, we reached the Impala. Dean wasted no time in throwing the back door open for me before he hastily climbed in the driver’s seat. 

 

With careful, albeit hurried, maneuvering, I managed to get (Y/n) into the backseat of the car and into an upright position. I gingerly reached out to close the car door before Dean turned on the ignition.

 

The entire time we were entering the car, all I could think was a combination of “ _not her_ ” and “ _I'm a hunter_. _I should be calm_. _Why am I not calm_?”

 

While these thoughts raced through my mind, I heard Dean’s voice speaking as if from far away. The words felt too disjointed for my mind to make sense of the words. I simply stared at my brother while my hands clutched at (Y/n)’s limp form with all of the strength I could muster.

 

Dean’s words came again and, this time, his sharp tone brought the words into focus. “Sam! Where is the nearest hospital? You’re the one with the phone and the ability to look. If you don’t hurry, we might lose her.”

 

It was an out of body experience for me. I felt as though I was floating outside of my body, watching myself open an internet search, pull up the nearest hospital, and give Dean the directions. I knew that I was in control of myself and that I was the one who was doing the motions, but my mind was processing it as if it were a million miles away. 

 

Almost before I was done speaking, Dean put his foot down on the gas. We were speeding off to the hospital, but I could only wonder if we would make it there in time. (Y/n)’s skin was losing it’s pallor and was becoming progressively colder.

 

“Don’t leave me.” The whispered words spilled unbidden from my mouth.

 

In my mind’s eye, all I could see was every person in my life that I had ever cared about whom I had lost to death. From my mother to every single girl I had ever had feelings for, it seemed like everyone was destined to die and leave me behind. That realization gave me the painful sensation of being punched in the gut. I couldn’t lose anyone else. I just couldn't. Especially not (Y/n).

 

_That won't happen this time_. I swore to myself. _Not to (Y/n)_. _Not if I can help it_.

 

The world flew past the window as I focused all of my attention on the body in my arms. (Y/n)’s solid presence was an anchor for me as I felt her continue to shallowly breathe in and out. I anchored my thoughts, my worry, my strength, my everything around the woman in my arms. It was the only way that I would mentally survive this car ride. It didn't help that my concern only grew as I continued to feel the warmth exiting her body as the miles crept by. She was still with us, but not for long.

 

My grip on her tightened as Dean took a sharp turn into the parking lot of the emergency room. Wasting no time, he immediately pulled up directly in front of the entrance to the ER. Almost before the car had come to a stop, I was out of the door with (Y/n) secure in my arms.

 

We must have been quite a sight for the few people scattered about the waiting room. There I was, staggering in, with an unconscious woman in my arms, covered in her blood, and yelling for help. I knew that I probably had wild eyes as I desperately clutched (Y/n), but I didn’t care. I needed help. She needed help.

 

The sleepy waiting room suddenly burst intoa flurry of activity as the receptionists summoned the medical staff promptly. The nurses in their scrubs ran out towards us, pushing a gurney, and began to transfer (Y/n) out ofmy arms. 

 

For a brief moment, out of pure instinct, I refused to relinquish her to the grasping hands. I couldn't stand to have anyone else I loved taken away from me. The moment was over within a few seconds when my brain fully caught up with what was occurring. If I didn’t let her go, she would surely die.

 

One of the receptionists was at my elbow, telling me that I had to remain in the waiting room until (Y/n) was out of surgery. Once she was out of surgery and stabilized, they would take me to whatever room she was assigned. The lady then thrust a clipboard and a pen into my hand with a comment about (Y/n) being safe and the best thing for me to do was to fill out the paperwork while I waited.

 

Every instinct within me screamed at me for how wrong that logic seemed. (Y/n) was safe with me and not with some strangers. I would never let anything happen to her. Yet, something had happened. She had been hurt, kidnapped, and was dying in my arms. Who was I kidding thinking she could ever be safe with me? That wasn't how a hunter's life was led. No one was safe. I couldn't keep her truly safe.

 

Still, those instincts whispered to me, compelling me to keep her within my reach even as they wheeled her away, but I resisted. I merely watched as she was taken through doors that I couldn’t go through. I couldn’t even see what they were doing to her with all the doctors and nurses swarming her side. I just had to believe that they knew what they were doing and they could save her. It was painfully obvious that I wouldn't be the one truly saving her. I couldn't.

 

In the midst of all the madness, a warm hand landed on my shoulder. I swiveled my head to find the source of the touch. All of my hunter instincts were on overdrive with my emotions running so high and the adrenaline pumping through my system. After what had happened to (Y/n), my brain was supplying imagined dangers around every corner.

 

“Dude, it’s just me. Where’s (Y/n)?” Dean’s familiar voice helped to center me as I returned to my senses.

 

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Clearing my throat, I croaked out. “They took her back to surgery. We have to wait here since they won’t let us in the operation room. They said we have to fill this out.”

 

I lifted the clipboard up briefly for Dean to see. He quickly snatched it from me, with the pen, and pushed some clothes I hadn't seen him carrying into my hand.

 

“Okay. Here. I found some of your clothes in the trunk. You might want to change into something a little less macabre.”

 

I nodded absently as my eyes sought out the nearest restroom. It was in the opposite corner of the room from where I stood. Because of course it would be. That seemed to be just how my luck was playing out today. 

 

Dean took a seat in one of the chairs as I made my way over to the restroom. I could feel the scattered people in the waiting room staring at me. It made me painfully aware of how I must look, of why they would be staring.

 

_Of course they’re starting. You’ve got her blood all over you_. I reminded myself.

 

That thought, alone, caused me to pick up my pace. I wasn’t squeamish by any means, my work as a hunter meant that I couldn’t be, but the thought of (Y/n)’s blood on me made me shudder. I felt like I could choke up from the sensation. It was all so incredibly wrong. 

 

Reaching the bathroom, I quickly threw open the door and locked it behind me. The blood was already causing my shirt to become sticky,clinging to me like a second skin. The warmth of the liquid was fading and, in it's place, an unwelcome chill was settling.

 

Biting back my emotions, I pulled off the blood-stained clothes as quickly as I could. The stains didn’t bother me as much as knowing whose blood it was. Being a hunter meant that Dean and I had more than our fair share of experience in getting blood out of clothing. Looking at the clothes, however, I had the sudden desire to burn them. It felt wrong to see (Y/n)’s blood adorning my shirt. She never deserved to have any of this happen. It was sickening to think of.

 

It wasn't fair. I had tried so hard to save her from the very moment I learned she had been taken by the vampires. I had put all of my time and effort in to tracking her down to save her and this is what happened. I didn’t know what I would do if she didn’t pull through. I had lost so many people. I couldn’t lose her. It just wasn't fair.

 

If I lost her, I could never tell her how I felt. I could never see her smile again. There would be no more days of hanging out or hunting. What would I do without her wit and humor? What would I do knowing that she was no longer in the world when everything around me would bear reminders of her? A part of me couldn't believe that I had ever stood by and watched her date  _that guy._ I couldn't believe that I had continued our friendship as if it meant nothing more to be. Why did I ever let her out of my arms?

 

Now that she was out of my reach, my brain kept replaying the moment that vampire had put his teeth in her throat. My stomach felt uneasy as I remembered it. Anger boiled up inside of me. As sick as it made me to remember, I had to memorize every single detail. Even the smallest thing could help me get my revenge. And, make no mistake, I would be getting my revenge.

 

No matter what happened, whether (Y/n) survived or not, and no matter how long it took, I would be hunting that particular vampire down to the end of the earth. It's days were numbered. No one would get in my way. Nothing would stop me. No one could hurt someone that I love and get away with it.

 

Not if I had anything to do with it.


End file.
